Storm
by HeroBeans
Summary: " Berawal dengan les private bahasa inggris yang membawa jung jaehyun kedalam lingkaran cinta yang rumit antara dirinya dan sang tutor " Cast : Jaehyun, Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, And Other Warn : BxB.Semi M.Typo Betebaran.Johnjae.Taeten
1. chapter 1

Namaku Jung Jaehyun Seorang Siswa Di NCTzen High School.

Disini bisa dibilang aku murid yang paling poluler selain karena ketampananku semua murid disini mengenal ku sebagai anak kepala sekolah.

Ayahku telah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. dia juga dikenal keras dan tegas. Tapi memang iya sih, dirumah juga begitu Bahkan aku dan ayahku tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku juga punya seorang ibu yang begitu baik dan over protektiv padaku dan jujur aku sangat dekat dengannya daripada ayah.

Dan satu lagi aku punya kristal jung noonaku yang begitu dingin kita juga gak terlalu akur sih tapi walaupun begitu aku menyayanginya.

selain keluarga aku masih punya ten sahabatku yang cerewet dan juga seseorang yang lain namanya ... Johnny Seo Guru Bahasa Inggris Favoritku.


	2. 1

Storm

Senin 27 Juni 2016, NCTzen High School

Disebuah taman terlihat dua orang anak manusia tengah memakan es krim ditangan mereka. Bisa dilihat ten pemuda lebih pendek tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melihat kertas ditangannya. Berbeda jauh dengan jaehyun sahabatnya yang memasang wajah muram bak badai tornado.

" wahh kau bisa lihatkan jay nilai bahasa inggrisku 90 "

" iyalah "

" Kau dapat berapa? "

" Gak penting untuk dibahas ten "

" Ini penting bodoh mana aku mau lihat "

" ada ditas "

" aku harap nilaimu membaik jay, "

" hmm "

ten lalu memeriksa tas jaehyun dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang telah lusuh dan robek.

" Kau bercanda jay nilai 50 untuk pilihan ganda? "

hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil ulangan bahasa inggris, pelajaran yang paling jaehyun benci. Berbeda dengan ten yang tengah berbahagia jaehyun harus menerima pil pahit lagi dan dia yakin ayahnya akan mengoceh malam ini karena nilainya yang anjlok.

" Hmm kurasa kalau ayahmu melihat ini dia pasti akan mengoceh "

" Iyaa aku juga tau itu "

" aku pikir kau harus ikut les private juga sepertiku "

" jadi kau ikut les private? "

" tentu saja ayahku mengirimkan gurunya langsung dari amerika "

" boleh juga tapi aku malas "

Ten yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya langsung menjewer telinga jaehyun hingga si pemilik telinga itu meringis kesakitan.

" kau pikir tanpa belajar kau akan langsung bisa? Otak mu dimana sayang "

" sialan kau, hmm baiklah aku ikut denganmu "

" okk aku akan minta Mr.Johnny untuk datang kerumahmu besok ya "

Storm

19.30

malam ini tepat setelah makan malam jaehyun tengah memperhatikan noona nya yang tengah memainkan piano didepannya.

jaehyun terlihat stres sekarang hanya karena secarik kertas sialan dia akan menuju ke neraka sebentar lagi.

maka dari itu dia datang kekamar kakaknya hanya untuk mendengar alunan piano yang bisa menenangkannya. hingga alunan itu berhenti dan dia sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh kristal jung kakaknya.

" kau kenapa? " tanya kristal sambil berbalik dan menatap adiknya yang tengah berbaring diranjang.

" Nilaiku anjlok lagi "

Kristal mendekati adiknya dan mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah jaehyun.

" hmm alasan yang sama, makanya belajar bodoh jangan kerjamu mengencani gadis gadis saja "

" aish lagipula kapan aku mengencani gadis? "

" tapi Kata chitta sahabatmu kau sedang mengincar satu orang gadis dikelas "

" aish lupakan yang itu, aku mau minta tolong Noon ajari aku bahasa inggris kau kan pernah tinggal diamerika selama setahun "

" aku malas, cari guru lain sana atau kau minta ayah yang mengajarimu "

" ayah? apa bisa? "

" ya kenapa engga? tapi aku jamin kau tak akan betah paling juga kau akan habis dipukuli "

" ayolah noon kau saja yang ajari, aku mohon "

" lebih baik kau keluar aku mau tidur "

Jaehyun yang kesal lalu meninggalkan kamar kakaknya dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Tapi tiba tiba dia melihat ayahnya tengah menatapnya tegas

" temui ayah diruang kerja "

Storm

Selasa 28 Juni 2016, NCTzen High School

pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya bagi ten karena dia bisa melihat hawa tak baik dari jaehyun yang biasanya akan menyapanya saat baru datang ke kelas. tapi hari ini tidak. hingga pemuda asal thailand itu berasumsi bahwa jaehyun sahabatnya sedang dalam vase mood yang buruk.

" hey jay kau tau gadis yang kau incar sekarang telah jomblo kembali "

ucap ten berusaha menghibur

" dia baru putus dari yuta kemarin "

namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

" hey kau dengar aku tidak joy sekarang sudah kembali ... "

" tutup mulut mu bodoh "

kaget ten saat jaehyun menutup mulutnya dan berkata kasar.

" kenapa hmm? Ada masalah "

" segera hubungi Mr.Johnny mu itu dan kirim dia kerumahku nanti sore "

ten jadi heran dan menautkan alisnya.

" ayahku mengoceh semalam "

Flashback

Jaehyun pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya Jung Yunho yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya saat ini. Lalu jaehyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi didepan ayahnya.

" kenapa nilaimu masih anjlok jung yoonoh? "

" hmm itu.. "

" jawab aku jaehyun "

" aku sudah berusaha ayah "

" kau ini memang mengesalkan jay ayah kan susah bilang padamu jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu yang tidak penting "

" iyaa aku minta maaf, besok aku akam les private dirumah "

" baiklah dan perlu kau ingat ya kalau dalam waktu 1 bulan nilai bahasa inggrismu masih begini jangan salahkan ayah kalau motormu ayah sita "

" mwoo "

" kenapa? apa perlu kartu atm mu juga? "

" jangan!!! "

Flashback off

" bhahahaha "

" Diam kau "

" ohh yaampun kau ini, baiklah hari ini akan aku minta dia datang kerumahmu "

Tbc


End file.
